You're My Noona
by Nagisa Otakuriri
Summary: Chapter 1 UPDATE! Sehun adalah tetangga baru Baekhyun dan mereka bisa cepat akrab. Baekhyun mengenalkan Sehun pada Kyungsoo dan akhirnya mereka berteman baik. sekuat apakah ikatan diantara mereka? bagaimana kalau kebersamaan ini hanya sesaat dan mereka akan berpisah?/Genderswitch Fic/ jangan lupa Kritik dan sarannya author tunggu./DLDR!
1. Prolog

**You're My Noona  
**

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehoon, Do Kyungsoo

Main pair : ChanBaek and other exo couple

Rated : T

Genre : Family, Hurt/comfrot, romance

**Warning : Uke as Girl, GENDERSWITCH, OOC and SO MANY TYPOSSSSS. If you don't like, so don't Read  
**

Sumarry : Ga ada sumarry dulu. belum kepikiran-_-

all Cast belong to God. not my own. Tapi cerita ini punya saya. jadi kalau rasanya ceritanya pasaran atau apapun itu, saya tekankan ide murni dari otak saya. apalagi isi ceritanya. ini buatan saya. jadi go plagiator and out for you don't like my fic. Kamsahamnida.

**PROLOG**

**You're My Noona**

Karena aku yang menyayangimu ...

Seorang gadis manis dengan tubuh mungilnya saat ini sedang memandang penasaran pada sebuah rumah yang berdiri kokoh disamping rumahnya. Bukan karena rumah ini terlihat horor atau gimana, namun tepat hari ini, rumah tersebut akan kedapatan penghuni barunya. Baekhyun—nama gadis kecil itu—sedikit antusias dan berharap kalau tetangga barunya nanti adalah anak yang sebaya dengannya. Bukankah menarik kalau memiliki kawan baru.

Mata sipit Baekhyun membulat saat dilihatnya seorang anak laki-laki berlarian keluar dan mendekati sebuah mobil bak yang memang membawa barang-barang pindahan anak itu. terlihat bocah laki-laki itu ikut mengambil sebuah dus yang cukup besar untuk ukuran tubuhnya seorang diri. Baekhyun pun dengan cepat mendekati anak itu. ia mengulurkan tangannya, membantu anak itu untuk membawa kardus yang sepertinya berisi barang pribadi anak itu.

Meski awalnya sedikit terkejut tapi anak itu pun akhirnya menerima dengan senang hati bantuan dari yeoja manis seperti Baekhyun. mereka pun masuk ke dalam rumah bersamaan. Sampai pada sebuah kamar yang terlihat masih berantakan, mereka meletakkan kardus itu disana. Bocah laki-laki itu mengusap peluh dikeningnya lalu menatap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Gomawo." Ujar bocah laki-laki itu.

"Sama-sama." Balas Baekhyun sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Oh Sehoon Imnida.." kata anak itu dengan manisnya.

"Lee Baekhyun Imnida." Kata Baekhyun lagi.

"Umurku baru 6 tahun. Umurmu berapa?" tanya Sehun.

"Ah ... kalau begitu kau harus memanggil noona. aku 9 tahun." jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum lebar. Selanjutnya tanpa aba-aba Baekhyun langsung memeluk Sehun dengan eratnya. Hal ini membuat Sehun sedikit kaget, namun anak itu pun dengan polosnya balas memeluk Baekhyun.

"Ini namanya pelukan perkenalan." Kata Baekhyun. Sehun yang berada dalam pelukannya pun mengangguk dengan polosnya.

* * *

"Nah ... Ini Sehun. Dia tetangga baruku yang imut." Baekhyun memperkenalkan Sehun pada sahabatnya dengan bangga. "Hunnie, dia adalah Kyungsoo. dia teman baikku sejak kecil."

"Annyeong.." Sehun mengangguk sopan. Kyungsoo yang langsung tertarik saat melihat Sehun pun langsung mencubit pipi anak laki-laki itu.

"Kyaaa ! Neomu kyeopta. Waahh... kau beruntung sekali Baekkie. Memiliki tetangga yang benar-benar imut" Kata Kyungsoo. Sehun mati-matian berusaha melepaskan diri dari Kyungsoo. setelah berhasil, ia pun langsung bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Baekhyun.

"Noona.." rajuk Sehun yang mulai manja pada Baekhyun.

"Wae? Hahaha... tenang saja Sehunnie. Kyungsoo itu baik kok. Jangan takut seperti itu. dia itu sama sepertiku" kata Baekhyun sambil tertawa.

"Hei ... bagaimana kalau kita bermain sepeda?" ajak Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum pada Sehun. Terlihat sekali kalau dia berusaha meng-akrab-kan dirinya dengan maknae imut itu.

"Aku tidak punya sepeda." Kata Sehun.

"Tenang saja. aku yang akan memboncengmu." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Kajja.."

* * *

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo asyik berbalap sepeda di jalan turunan sedangkan Sehun hanya sibuk menutup matanya sambil memegang ujung baju Baekhyun erat. Ya, dia memang berada diboncengan Baekhyun.

Dua gadis kecil itu bermain dengan serunya tanpa takut akan terjatuh. Seolah mereka memang sudah terbiasa dengan aksi ektrem mereka yang seperti ini.

"Noona, aku takut." Teriak Sehun, namun karena Baekhyun terlalu sibuk memacu sepedanya, gadis itu pun hanya berkata "tenang saja Hunnie. Ini hal biasa."

Dan benar saja, dua gadis itu sampai di jalanan datar dengan aman, namun hambatan baru datang kemudiannya. Oke, ini bukan hambatan sih. terlihat seorang anak—dengan sepedanya juga dan beberapa orang dibelakangnya menghampiri dua gadis itu.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pun menghentikan laju sepeda mereka. detik berikutnya senyum Baekhyun langsung mengembang, ia pun turun dari sepedanya dan mendekati anak yang baru datang tadi.

"Yeollie..." sapa Baekhyun senang.

"Annyeong Baekkie. Kau sedang bersama siapa itu?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran sekaligus sedikit tidak suka dengan anak laki-laki yang sejak awal ia perhatikan sedang duduk di boncengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol adalah teman sekolah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, sekaligus teman satu kelas juga. Bisa dibilang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sangat dekat, namun sepertinya mereka masih terlalu kecil kalau untuk disebut errr—berpacaran.

"Oh, dia itu Sehun. Dia tetangga baruku." Kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis.

"Aahh.. dia terlihat lebih kecil dari kita."

"Memang. Dia masih kelas 1 sd kok." Kata Baekhyun. "Aku menganggapnya seperti donsaengku sekarang."

"Oohh.. eh, mau bermain sepeda denganku? Kita berdua saja?" tawar Chanyeol.

"Mau" Baekhyun mengangguk dengan senangnya. "Tapi ... sepedaku dan Sehun?"

"Tenang saja. biar mereka yang urus." Kata Chanyeol santai sambil menunjuk teman-temannya atau bisa dibilang sih anak buahnya.

"Oh yasudah. aku kesana sebentar ne?" lalu Baekhyun berbalik mendekati Sehun dan Kyungsoo. "Aku dan Chanyeol ingin main sepeda bersama. Hunnie pulang dengan Kyungsoo Noona ne?"

Mendengar itu, mau tidak mau Sehun hanya mengangguk dan perlahan turun dari sepeda Baekhyun, beralih ke belakang Kyungsoo.

"Oke deh. Aku janji akan membelikan kalian berdua ice cream. Bye.." Baekhyun pun berbalik dan kembali pada Chanyeol. gadis itu pun duduk menyamping di depan Chanyeol dan namja itu pun langsung memutar stangnya berbalik arah.

"Kawan-kawan aku minta tolong ya." Kata Chanyeol.

"Oke deh."

Akhirnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun bersepeda, menghabiskan sore bersama. aduhhh, ini masih kecil tapi udah bisa berduaan ya. Ckckck

* * *

**Di Lain tempat, namun diwaktu yang sama**

Di sebuah rumah duka, dengan pakaian yang serba hitam dan suasana penuh kabung. Sebuah keluarga kecil sedang melakukan penghormatan terakhir bagi sosok yang telah pergi untuk selama-lamanya itu. satu-satunya anak kecil dalam keluarga tersebut tampak menahan isak tangisnya sambil memandangi foto dari orang yang teramat disayanginya didunia ini—noonanya.

Anak laki-laki berumur 6 tahun bernama Kim Jongin itu kini sedang menggerakkan tangan-tangan mungilnya untuk menghapus air mata yang sejak tadi tiada berhenti turun dari matanya. Ia tidak mau terkesan cengeng, di hari terakhir sebelum besok noonanya akan dimakamkan.

Kim Jongwoon—sang kepala keluarga—mendekati putra bungsunya. Meraup tubuh mungil itu ke dalam gendongannya.

"Kalau mau menangis, jangan ditahan. Appa mengerti akan kesedihanmu." Ucap pria itu dengan suara beratnya.

"Hikss .. Appa, aku tidak ingin kehilangan Taemin noona." tangis Jongin. Jongwoon atau lebih akrab disebut Yesung pun tersenyum pahit sambil mengusap-usap punggung putranya.

Kim Taemin adalah putri pertama mereka yang telah meninggal akibat kecelakaan beberapa hari yang lalu. saat itu Taemin baru saja pulang sekolah dan saat itulah kejadian naas itu terjadi. Jongin yang memang sangat dekat dengan kakaknya pun menjadi sangat terpukul. Begitu juga dengan Jongwoon dan Ryeowook—orangtua mereka—yang jauh lebih kehilangan. Namun melihat istri dan putranya yang sesedih ini, Jongwoon berusaha menjadi sandaran yang terlihat kuat bagi mereka.

"menangislah Jongin-ah, namun setelah ini kau harus kembali ceria seperti Jongin yang Appa kenal. Janganlah lemah. Kau harus menjadi namja kuat." Bisik Jongwoon. Tanpa terasa air matanya ikut jatuh setelah berkata begitu.

**Words : 1.032  
**

**Publised : 21/06/2013**

seperti yang aku bilang di FF Never Ending Love... ini dia fic yang kedua.. kalian pilih yang mana hayo diantara kedua prolog itu? Mau ini atau yang Never Ending Love? semua ada ditangan Readers ya... kalau kalian ga nentuin dan nyuruh lanjut doang, bisa aja dua-duanya ga aku lanjutin. soalnya aku udah fix ga akan ngerjain 2 FF dengan pair yang hampir sama. astagaa itu bikin pusing looohh.. tapi kan sayang kalau idenya ada dan berakhir mubazir. hehehe yaudah deh, semoga kalian suka juga ya ama cerita-ceritaku yang ini. apalagi kalau para readers Really Love pun simpati ama FFku yang lain. ditambah lagi review. itu lebih baik. jangan lupakan kriitik sarannya yang membangun, ne? oke deh

At Last :

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~REVIEW NE ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 1

**You're My Noona  
**

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehoon, Do Kyungsoo

Main pair : ChanBaek and other exo couple

Rated : T

Genre : Family, Hurt/comfrot, romance

**Warning : Uke as Girl, GENDERSWITCH, OOC and SO MANY TYPOSSSSS. If you don't like, so don't Read  
**

Sumarry : Ga ada sumarry dulu. belum kepikiran-_-

all Cast belong to God. not my own. Tapi cerita ini punya saya. jadi kalau rasanya ceritanya pasaran atau apapun itu, saya tekankan ide murni dari otak saya. apalagi isi ceritanya. ini buatan saya. jadi go plagiator and out for you don't like my fic. Kamsahamnida.

**Chapter 1**

.

.

"Kalau sudah besar, Baekhyun Noona dan Kyungsoo Noona ingin jadi apa?" seorang namja kecil bertanya dengan polosnya. Saat ini ada 3 anak kecil yang sedang berbaring bersama di taman rumah milik salah seorang diantara mereka. satu-satunya anak namja disana 3 tahun lebih muda dibanding yang lain.

Baru saja mereka menyudahi permainan bola yang mengasyikan bagi anak-anak kecil itu.

"Kalau aku ingin jadi penyanyi. Terlihat cantik dan anggun di atas panggung. Seperti eomma." Kata gadis kecil yang bernama Baekhyun.

"Oh ya? Keren sekali. Kalau Kyungsoo noona?" respon namja termuda itu.

"Aku ingin sekolah yang pandai lalu keliling dunia. Aku ingin mempelajari semua hal yang ada didunia ini." gadis kecil bernama Do Kyungsoo itu berkata dengan mata menerawang. Ia membayangkan dirinya yang telah dewasa nanti. Sehun—namja kecil itu—dan Baekhyun menoleh melihat Kyungsoo dengan pandangan kagum. "kalau kau sendiri ingin jadi apa Sehun-ie?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menoleh pada Sehun.

"Aku tidak tahu, Noona." jawab namja kecil itu sambil memainkan ujung baju yang dipakainya.

"yang benar? bukankah setiap anak memiliki mimpinya masing-masing?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mendudukkan dirinya.

"aku hanya bingung, Noona. menjadi apapun itu, membuatku ragu dan takut." Jawab Sehun.

"Ah, aku punya ide." Seru Kyungsoo sambil ikut duduk juga.

"Apa itu Noona?" akhirnya Sehun pun juga duduk. Sejak tadi posisinya ada diantara Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Kita bersama mencari tahu akan mimpimu. Yang tidak membuatmu takut dan ragu" Kata Kyungsoo.

"Apakah akan berhasil? Bagaimana caranya?"

"Kita bisa pergi ke tempat-tempat tertentu, dengan begitu kau bisa memilih manakah yang kau sukai dan ingin kau jadi ketika besar nanti." Kata Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi kan kita hanya anak kecil Noona... aku baru berumur 7 tahun, kau dan Baekhyun Noona baru 10 tahun. Apa bisa kita pergi ke tempat-tempat tertentu itu?"

"Hey Oh Sehoon... meskipun kita anak kecil, tapi kita bukan anak bodoh. Banyak cara yang bisa kita gunakan dengan otak kita." Kata Baekhyun sambil merangkul Sehun. Namja kecil itu pun menoleh dan mengangguk pada Baekhyun, begitupun pada Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Sehun adalah tiga anak kecil yang berteman sangat baik. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak tk dan selalu bermain bersama. rumah mereka pun tidak jauh. Hanya berjarak sekitar sepuluh rumah. Sedangkan Sehun adalah namja cilik yang menjadi tetangga Baekhyun sejak setengah tahun yang lalu. Dengan mudah Sehun bisa dekat dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Sehun menjadi teman baru yang manis bagi Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. bahkan ia dianggap sebagai adik kecil yang harus dilindungi bagi Baekhyun. ya, sejauh ini hubungan mereka sangat baik.

.

.

Baekhyun melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan tangan Sehun yang ia gandeng. Kyungsoo sudah pulang ke rumahnya tadi karena hari memang sudah cukup sore. Memang sih, mereka sudah terlalu lama tadi bermain ditaman rumah Baekhyun.

"Appa ..." Panggil Baekhyun yang sedikit kaget melihat ayahnya sedang memeluk ibu Sehun.

"Ah, Chagiya..." sang Appa melepas pelukannya pada yeoja itu dan beralih pada putrinya. "Hai Sehunnie..."

"Kenapa berpelukan dengan Hyukkie Ahjumma?" Tanya Baekhyun tidak terlalu suka.

"Chagiya... Appa sudah membuat sebuah keputusan." Kata Appanya sambil berjongkok, mengsejajarkan tingginya dengan Baekhyun—putri tercintanya.

"Apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Appa dan Eomma Sehun akan menikah dalam waktu dekat ini."

"Mwo?" kaget Baekhyun.

"Donghae Ahjussi ingin menikah dengan Eommaku? Apa begitu eomma?" Sehun bertanya sambil menatap ke arah ibunya—Eunhyuk.

"Ne, Chagiya..." Eunhyuk berjalan mendekati putranya. Memeluknya dan membawa putranya dalam gendongannya. Sehun hanya tertawa gembira. Eommanya akan menikah, ini sama artinya dengan ia akan memiliki Appa bukan. Sekarang, angannya selama ini untuk memiliki keluarga yang seutuhnya akan terkabul. Ya... Sehun sejak kecil sudah tidak pernah melihat sosok ayahnya lagi. jangankan melihat, sejak benih yang melahirkan seorang anak kecil semanis Sehun itu tumbuh, Appa Sehun sudah tidak pernah ada disamping Eunhyuk. Kasarnya mungkin, bisa dibilang Sehun adalah kesalahan besar dimasa lalu Eunhyuk. Namun kini wanita itu menganggap Sehun sebagai anugerah terbesar yang Tuhan berikan padanya. Tak ada Sehun mungkin ia tidak akan hidup sampai saat ini.

"AKU TIDAK MAU!" Teriak Baekhyun tiba-tiba. Membuat tiga orang disana kaget.

"Wae, Baekhyun-ah?"

"Appa mau selingkuh dari Eomma? Appa, Eomma pasti melihatnya dari surga. Eomma pasti kecewa. Kenapa Appa sangat jahat." Baekhyun bicara sambil menitikkan airmatanya. Ia tidak rela Appanya menikah lagi. Baekhyun sangat mencintai eommanya yang telah meninggal itu.

"Eommamu tidak akan kecewa sayang. Eommamu mungkin akan senang karena sudah ada orang yang menggantikan posisinya. Untuk menjagamu. Menyayangimu. Apa kau tidak ingin memiliki Eomma lagi?" jelas Donghae—sang Appa dengan sabar.

"Aku tidak mau eomma. Untuk apa memiliki eomma baru? Aku sudah bahagia memiliki Appa saja. aku tidak mau." Teriak Baekhyun sambil berlari meninggalkan Appanya. Pergi menuju kamarnya.

Sehun menyaksikan itu semua. Ia melihat penolakan yang dilakukan Baekhyun. jujur ia sedih melihat itu. apa Baekhyun tidak ingin memiliki adik seperti dirinya? Padahal Sehun sangat menyayangi Baekhyun. Sehun masih ingat saat ia pertama kali bertemu Baekhyun. ia sangat ingat bagaimana baiknya Baekhyun padanya. Sejak saat itu, Sehun jadi menganggap Baekhyun seperti Noonanya. Seorang kakak perempuan yang tidak pernah dimiliki Sehun. Seorang kakak yang diharapkan bisa memberinya kasih sayang dan akan selalu menyayanginya. Menemaninya selalu dalam kesepian. Namun ternyata, apa yang dirasakannya tidak sama dengan yang diinginkan Baekhyun.

"Noona..."

.

.

Hari ini Baekhyun berangkat ke sekolah dengan wajah yang lesu. Ia sama sekali tidak menegur Appanya. Keluar dari kamar, ia hanya mengambil kotak bekalnya dan berlalu begitu saja di depan Appanya. Ia menolak sarapan yang ditawarkan Appanya.

Baekhyun menaiki sepedanya dan mulai memacunya. Di jalan ia melihat Sehun yang sedang berjalan bersama eommanya. Seperti biasa Sehun memang selalu diantar oleh Eommanya itu. pertamanya sih Baekhyun iri melihat itu. jujur meski eommanya masih ada pun, wanita itu tidak pernah mengantar Baekhyun ke sekolah. Kibum—eomma Baekhyun adalah seorang penyanyi dan aktris terkenal di dunia entertaiment. Sejak remaja, wanita itu sudah menerjunkan dirinya disana. Kibum selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sehingga tidak pernah benar-benar sempat mengurus Baekhyun. namun Baekhyun tetap mencintai eommanya. Baekhyun tetap melihat Kibum sebagai panutan yang layak. Bagi Baekhyun, seburuk apapun eommanya, tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan sosok itu. tidak ada yang bisa menempati posisi disamping Appanya selain Kibum. Makanya Baekhyun sangat kesal ketika Donghae bilang akan menikah dengan Eunhyuk—eomma Sehun. Baekhyun menyayangi Sehun. Sangat! Dia bahkan sudah menganggap Sehun sebagai adiknya. Tapi dia hanya menganggap Sehun, tidak Eunhyuk. Namun sekarang, entah kenapa Baekhyun jadi serba salah dengan perasaannya. Errr... Baekhyun jadi merasa tidak terlalu suka pada Sehun.

Baekhyun melaju begitu saja. tidak seperti biasanya, ia pasti akan menegur Sehun dan Eommanya. Atau lebih baiknya, Baekhyun pasti akan menggantikan tugas Eunhyuk untuk mengantarkan Sehun kesekolah. Baekhyun akan menyuruh Sehun duduk di boncengannya dan mereka akan berangkat bersama ke sekolah. Mereka sekolah ditempat yang sama. Bedanya hanya Sehun masih kelas 1 dan Baekhyun sudah menginjak kelas 4. Tapi kali ini berbeda, jangankan mengantarkan, menegur pun tidak. Baekhyun melewati anak-ibu itu begitu saja.

Sehun melihatnya. Anak laki-laki itu melihat punggung kurus Baekhyun yang perlahan menjauh. Sehun sedih melihat itu. ia sedih melihat Baekhyun yang seperti mengabaikannya. Sehun sedih karena Baekhyun pergi begitu saja seakan tidak menganggapnya ada. Sedih karena melihat punggung yang menjauh itu membuatnya merasa, perlahan-lahan Baekhyun pun akan pergi meninggalkannya. Seperti punggung manusia yang perlahan tak terlihat lagi. seperti Sehun yang hanya bisa melihat punggung Appanya menjauh, itupun di dalam mimpi. Sehun tak pernah bisa melihat wajah Appanya. dan Sehun takut kalau nanti ia tidak bisa melihat wajah Baekhyun lagi. seperti melihat punggung Appanya dalam mimpi, Sehun hanya bisa melihat punggung Baekhyun dalam dunia tidurnya. Entah kenapa, Sehun menjadi sangat sedih mengingat itu.

"Wae Chagiya?" Eunhyuk yang menyadari wajah sedih anaknya pun berhenti melangkah. Ia berjongkok mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Sehun. Menatap putranya dengan sinar kasih yang dipancarkan oleh mata indah Eunhyuk.

"Baekhyun noona akan membenciku kah?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah memelas.

Eunhyuk tersenyum sambil mengusap sudut mata putranya yang mulai tergenang air dan berkata, "Tidak akan. Baekhyun-ie sangat menyayangi Sehun-ie kan. eomma yakin dia tidak akan membencimu."

"Tapi dia menangis kemarin! dia menangis karena Appanya akan menikah dengan Eomma. Dia menolak kita eomma. Pasti dia tidak mau memiliki adik sepertiku." Sehun menunduk.

"Chagiya... lihat eomma!" pinta Eunhyuk. Sehun mengangkat wajahnya. "tidak akan ada yang tidak ingin memiliki adik sepertimu. Eomma yakin ini hanya sementara. Semua pasti akan kembali seperti biasa dan Baekhyun akan kembali seperti Baekhyun yang Sehun-ie kenal. Akan sayang lagi pada Sehun-ie."—meskipun mungkin ia tidak akan menerimaku—lanjut Eunhyuk dalam hatinya.

"Benarkah eomma?" tanya Sehun dengan mata berbinar. Eunhyuk mengangguk sambil mengacak rambut putranya.

"Kajja! Jangan sampai kau terlambat." Anak-ibu itu kembali berjalan bersama.

Dalam hati Sehun jadi merasa lebih lega. Entah kenapa, dia akan selalu mempercayai kata-kata eommanya itu.

.

.

Jam istirahat, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mulai membuka bekal mereka masing-masing. Baekhyun yang sudah lebih dulu membuka kotak makanannya langsung makan dengan sangat lahap. Kyungsoo sampai heran dibuatnya.

"makanmu sangat lahap." Ucap Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menghentikan makannya sambil melihat ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak sarapan. Makanya makanku jadi begini." Kata Baekhyun lalu kembali fokus pada makanannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo heran. Tidak biasanya Baekhyun tidak sarapan. Seingat Kyungsoo, Baekhyun adalah gadis yang sangat hoby makan. Dia tidak akan melewatkan barang sedetikpun waktunya untuk makan.

Baekhyun meletakkan sendoknya dan mengambil botol minumnya.

"Apa aku harus bercerita pada Kyungsoo? dia adalah teman baikku kan." batin Baekhyun. "Tidak! meski dia teman baikku, belum tentu dia akan mengerti posisiku. Aku dan dia kan berbeda. Keluarganya sejak awal bahkan sudah harmonis. Tidak seperti keluargaku."

"Ani! Hanya bangun kesiangan." Bohong Baekhyun dan kembali memakan makanannya.

"Eh? Bukankah itu Sehun." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil mengguncang lengan Baekhyun. ia menunjuk keluar jendela mereka yang menghadap langsung ke taman sekolah. Sehun ada dibawah pohon sambil memakan bekalnya seorang diri.

"ya..."

"Ayo kita kesana." Ajak Kyungsoo sambil berdiri. Membawa serta perlengkapan makannya dan menarik tangan Baekhyun. dengan malas gadis manis itu mengikuti Kyungsoo. hey... dia masih kesal soal kemarin. tepatnya sih pada para orangtua. Tapi ini kan bukan salah Sehun, ia hanya seperti air yang mengikuti arusnya. "Ah ya... tidak seharusnya aku marah pada Sehun." Gumam Baekhyun tanpa sadar.

"Kau bilang apa Baekkie?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menoleh. Ia merasa Baekhyun bicara sesuatu tapi tidak terlalu jelas.

"Tidak." kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. "Ayo kita ke Sehun-ie." Lanjutnya. Mereka berjalan bersama menuju taman tempat Sehun berada.

.

.

"Sehun-ie" panggil Kyungsoo dengan semangatnya. Ia langsung duduk di samping Sehun. Baekhyun pun begitu, ia mengambil tempat disisi Sehun yang lain. membuat Sehun berada diantara mereka.

"Noona..." kaget Sehun namun detik berikutnya ia tersenyum.

"Kenapa makan sendirian? Biasanya kau kekelas kami." Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tidak apa. hanya ingin saja." dusta Sehun meski sebenarnya ia masih agak takut pada Baekhyun. takut Baekhyun yang melihatnya lalu menolaknya terang-terangan. Meski Sehun adalah bocah kecil berusia 7 tahun, tapi hati Sehun sangatlah peka. Hati dan pikiran Sehun bisa dibilang dewasa sebelum usianya. Meski polos namun Sehun sudah mengerti arti sakit dan kehilangan baginya.

Baekhyun melirik bekal Sehun yang berupa nasi dengan sosis dan telur gulung. Baekhyun tahu kalau Sehun pasti menghindar darinya. Untuk mencairkan suasana, Baekhyun mengambil satu buah sosis dikotak makan Sehun.

"Sepertinya ini enak. Ah kau tidak ke kelas kami supaya bisa makan sendirian kan. supaya bisa menikmati makananmu sendirian" kata Baekhyun sambil bercanda. Ia memasukkan sosis itu ke dalam mulutnya lalu mengunyahnya.

"Ani!" kata Sehun sedikit heran. Sikap Baekhyun masih sama. Tidak berubah, apakah benar ini nyata?

"Hey... jangan melihatku seperti itu. sosismu sudah masuk ke perutku. Kau tidak mungkin menuntutku untuk mengembalikannya kan?" canda Baekhyun.

"Tidak akan. Ini! kalau Noona mau lagi, bekalku boleh kok untuk Noona." Kata Sehun sambil menyodorkan bekalnya. Sehun terlalu senang saat tahu sikap Baekhyun tidak berubah padanya.

"Bolehkah?" tanya Baekhyun. Sehun mengangguk. "Hemm.. hari ini bekalku adalah nasi goreng buatan Appa. Kita bertukar bekal saja." kata Baekhyun dan gantian menyodorkan bekal miliknya. Sehun menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Kalau punyaku buatan Eommaku." Kata Sehun kelewat senang. Ia memasukkan satu suap nasi ke dalam mulutnya dengan masih tersenyum. "Mashitaa." Riangnya. _"Pertama kali makan masakan seorang Appa." _Batin Sehun.

_"Buatan seorang eomma..."_ batin Baekhyun ketika memasukkan satu suap makanan Sehun kedalam mulutnya. Kibum adalah sosok yang giat bekerja dan sangat professional. Mengantar ke sekolah saja tidak pernah, apalagi membuatkan makanan untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak pernah merasakan masakan Eommanya.

"Kalian seperti kakak-adik ya." Kata Kyungsoo memecah keheningan. Sejak tadi dia hanya diam, menyaksikan drama keluarga antara Baekhyun dan Sehun. Tapi jujur, memang ia melihat kedekatan Baekhyun dan Sehun layaknya kakak-adik sesungguhnya. Mereka saling menyayangi dan menjaga satu sama lain. Kyungsoo yang selalu ada diantara mereka pun bisa merasakan itu semua.

"Kami—"

"Tentu saja. kami kan bertetangga dan jadi sangat dekat." Kata Baekhyun memotong kata-kata Sehun. Tadinya Sehun ingin berkata 'Kami memang akan jadi kakak-adik yang sebenarnya.' Namun semua tidak jadi terucapkan.

"Begitulah. Karena sangat dekat, kami jadi seperti keluarga. Begitukan Noona?" Sehun justru balas menanggapi kata-kata Baekhyun. gadis kecil itupun tersenyum dan mengangguk pada Sehun.

Sebenarnya sedikit sedih sih saat mengatakan 'seperti keluarga' karena entah kenapa sekarang Sehun jadi benar-benar ingin menjadi satu keluarga dengan Baekhyun. tapi tidak apa lah, Baekhyun tidak membencinya pun sudah cukup.

.

.

Teng Teng Teng

Kyungsoo dengan semangat merapikan alat tulis dan bukunya. Memasukkan semuanya dengan asal ke dalam tas dan memakai tasnya dipunggung.

"Semangat sekali." Kata Baekhyun yang masih sibuk mencatat.

"Hey... bukankah kemarin sore kita sudah membahas ini." kata Kyungsoo.

"Bahas apa?" tanya Baekhyun tidak mengerti.

"Kita akan membantu Sehun-ie menemukan mimpinya."

"Ah itu. apa harus sekarang?"

"Tentu saja. aku sudah tidak sabar. Kudengar-dengar dari Appaku di pelabuhan akan ada kapal ikan yang menepi. Nahkoda kapal kan sangat keren. Aku ingin Sehun melihatnya."

"Mwo?" kaget Baekhyun. "Bukankah pelabuhan sangat jauh."

"Kita kan punya sepeda. Kupikir kalau dengan sepeda, 1 jam pasti sampai. Tenang saja."

Baekhyun akhirnya menyerah. Jiwa petualang Kyungsoo memang sedang aktif sekarang.

"Yasudah deh. Terserah kau saja."

.

* * *

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berjalan beriringan keluar dari sekolah mereka. baru saja Baekhyun ingin mendekati tempat ditaruhnya sepeda miliknya. Sang Appa sudah memanggilnya dengan semangat. Baekhyun heran, namun ia tetap mendekati Appanya itu.

"Appa ..."

"Baekkie ... kau masih marah pada Appa?" tanya Donghae—sang Appa. Membuat Baekhyun langsung mengubah raut wajahnya.

"Sedikit." Sahutnya ketus.

"Chagiyaa ... jangan marah lagi ne? Sekarang kita makan siang bersama." ajak Donghae. Baekhyun terlihat berpikir sesaat sampai akhirnya ia mengangguk. Baekhyun berbalik ke arah Kyungsoo yang memang ada dibelakangnya.

"Kyung-ie ... Aku harus pergi dengan Appa." Kata Baekhyun lalu ia mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Baekhyun. "Kita perginya lain kali saja. bagaimana kalau hari minggu nanti." Lanjut Baekhyun dengan suara pelan.

"Ne. Semoga saja Oppaku pas ada waktu jadi dia bisa mengantar kita." Balas Kyungsoo, ikut berbisik. Donghae yang sejak tadi memperhatikan dua gadis kecil itu jadi heran. Apa yang mereka bicarakan sampai berbisik begitu?

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Donghae.

"Rahasia. Appa tidak boleh tahu." Kata Baekhyun sambil menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada. "Kyungsoo ... aku duluan ya." Baekhyun menarik tangan Appanya.

"Kami duluan ya Kyungsoo."

"Ne, ahjussi. Bye Baekkie."

Donghae menggandeng tangan kecil putrinya dan membukakan pintu dikursi belakang. Awalnya Baekhyun sedikit heran, namun akhirnya dia tahu jawaban atas keheranannya.

"Noona..." Sapa Sehun sedikit ragu-ragu.

"Kita akan makan siang bersama Hyukkie Ahjumma dan Sehunnie?" tanya Baekhyun ketus pada Appanya.

"Ne, Chagiya."

Baekhyun hanya menghembuskan nafasnya dan mulai masuk ke dalam mobil, duduk dengan manis. ia tersenyum kecil pada Sehun tapi tetap acuh pada Eunhyuk.

* * *

** At Restaurant**

"Baekhyun-ah, ingin makan apa?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil mengelus kepala Baekhyun.

"Apa saja." balas Baekhyun acuh. Gadis itu lebih memilih mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sehun yang sedang melihat keluar jendela. Tak lama, Sehun menoleh pada Baekhyun.

"ada apa, Noona?"

"Ah ne? Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Baekkie-ah, bolehkan—"

"Aku tetap tidak setuju Appa. Aku hanya punya seorang eomma. Meski sudah tiada pun, Eommaku tetap hanya satu. Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikannya." Potong Baekhyun tegas sambil turun dari kursinya. Tingkah gadis kecil itu sudah layaknya seperti orang dewasa.

"Aku tidak lapar. aku ke mobil saja." kata Baekhyun.

"Baekkie .." panggil Donghae, namun Baekhyun tampak tak menoleh sama sekali. gadis kecil itu tetap berjalan keluar dari restaurant.

"sudahlah Hae. Kalau memang ia tidak setuju, kau tidak boleh memaksanya." Kata Eunhyuk.

Sebetulnya sebelum menikah dengan Kibum—Eomma Baekhyun—Donghae dan Eunhyuk sudah lama menjalin hubungan. Dikarenakan sebuah impian mutlak dari keduanya, mereka pun memutuskan untuk berpisah. Eunhyuk ingin meraih mimpinya sebagai seorang ballerina sedangkan Donghae menjadi seorang penyanyi.

Pada akhirnya Donghae menemukan cintanya yang lain yaitu Kibum. Mereka menikah dan memiliki seorang putri yang dinamai Lee Baekhyun. sayangnya umur Kibum tidaklah panjang. Wanita cantik itu harus meninggal disaat putrinya sendiri masih sangat belia. Setelah Kibum meninggal, Donghae memutuskan untuk keluar dari dunia ke-artisannya dan fokus pada perusahaan milik Appanya. Ia juga berpikir dengan keluar dari dunia yang gemerlap itu, ia bisa lebih punya waktu dalam membesarkan putrinya, mengingat kini ia seorang diri.

Sampai suatu ketika Eunhyuk kembali dan menjadi tetangga disamping rumahnya. Membawa seorang putra yang sangat manis. berdasarkan cerita dari Eunhyuk mengenai masa lalunya yang pahit, hati Donghae ter-enyuh dan ia mulai simpati pada wanita itu. Posisi wanita itu sama seperti dirinya. Sama-sama membesarkan anak seorang diri. Bedanya, mungkin Donghae jauh lebih beruntung dibanding Eunhyuk. Namun satu lagi yang membuat Donghae tak hanya simpati melainkan juga kagum. Kagum atas kebesaran hati Eunhyuk yang mau membesarkan Sehun dan rela melepaskan segala impiannya yang sudah nyaris tercapai. Eunhyuk sendiri kini memilih menjadi seorang pelatih dance disebuah sekolah. Ya ... ia memilih hidup sederhana bersama putranya dibanding menelantarkan putranya dan keras kepala untuk mencapai segala keinginan terpendamnya. Toh dia tahu kalau Tuhan tidak pernah salah dalam menentukan rencana hidup umatnya kan. apa yang telah Tuhan berikan, itulah yang terbaik. Ia cukup mengikuti saja, layaknya air yang mengalir. Terus mengikuti takdir dari Tuhan.

Donghae menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk lembut.

"Aku yakin kita akan menjadi keluarga yang utuh. Aku yakin Baekhyun akan menerimamu. Karena dia adalah putriku yang baik hati." Kata Donghae sungguh-sungguh. Eunhyuk memaksakan untuk tersenyum pada Donghae.

"Semoga saja itu benar." lirih Eunhyuk.

**To Be Continued**

**Words :2.917**

**Publised : 10/08/13**

**Mianhaeeeee karena FF ini terlalu lama aku telantarin. sebenernya seminggu abis aku publish prolog, aku lagi ngetik chapter 1 dan sterusnya. cuma baru dipertengahan chapter 2, feelingku hilang dan aku berhenti lanjutin. oke, aku memang kurang bertanggung jawab. abis aku ngerasa FF ini ngebosenin dan flat banget jalan ceritanya. huh ... sekarang aku coba buat ngelanjutin dan mulai berani publish chap 1nya. tapi aku ga janji soal chap2 slanjutnya. semoga aja bisa.! rencana untuk sekarang, kisah masa kecil mereka singkat pake banget. cuma sampe chapter 2. masuk chapter 3, udah langsung jalan cerita dimana mereka udah besar ya. Khusus Sehun, aku buat dia SMA. gitu aja deh. mohon kritik sarannya ya kawan, mau dibawa kemana cerita ini. jujur aku dilema nih ama yg ini. makanya aku sampai bikin FF baru. hehe :)**


End file.
